Trials & Tribulations
by MusicFreak814
Summary: This takes place during the 7th year at Hogwarts and after. I mixed it up a little, so the war was in the 6th year... Please R&R :)
1. Prologue

Prologue

**A/N: In this story Voldemort gets defeated at the end of 6****th**** year. Which then leads to Trials & Tribulations.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters other than Ashley and Callie.**

It was the morning after the defeat of Lord Voldemort and the Order of The Phoenix and the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry couldn't be happier, though 'happy' was the understatement of the century. There were a lot of lives lost that night, but not lost in vain, Voldemort was killed and that's what the deceased would have wanted. In fact, it was that outcome they sought and the reason they joined the war in the first place.

That morning was the start of a brand new life for all involved; the injured would go through pain and sorrow as they struggle to heal and some would go through grief as they struggle with the fact that they will never see certain loved ones again. Everyone praised the Boy Who Lived, who defeated the Dark Lord and gave everyone their lives back.

The first night after the defeat was intoxicating and the Weasley's threw a party in celebration of a moment now forever etched in history.

"Harry, Harry, Harry!" The crowd cheered. Harry had a really big grin on his face which then forced a not-so-thrilled Hermione to slap him upside the head.

"Oi Hermione! What the bloody hell was that for?" Harry asked.

"For letting this all go to your head", Hermione smirked. After Hermione said that, Harry kissed her passionately, which he hadn't done for a while now.

3 Hours had passed since the party had started and Harry noticed that Draco Malfoy had arrived with the new girl at school, who also happened to be Ron's girlfriend's twin sister.

"Hey Malfoy!" Harry called. Draco walked over to Harry and asked what he wanted. "What're you doing here? Aren't you like, the leader of the Death Eaters since your dad has been in Azkaban?"

"Actually, no. I wanted no part in the whole dark side regime. I wanted out after my father was arrested, but I also didn't want to be killed. But now I don't have that fear, so I just wanted to thank you".

"Well, if you're sincere, you're welcome", Harry told him. He stuck out his hand for Draco to shake, calling a truce. Draco then shook Harry's hand. "You know, this doesn't change anything, It will take time for me and anyone to not hate you anymore", Harry told him.

"I know, but I hope I can gain trust and respect from you, that's all I have for you now, is respect. I never thought I would live a normal life until last night. Thanks again Harry".

"You're welcome Malf - I mean Draco". Draco then walked around and enjoyed the rest of the party.

Later that night, Ron and Harry set up tents in the back yard of the Burrow. Ron and his girlfriend of three months, Callie, were in one and Harry and his girlfriend of three months also, Hermione, were in the other one. They decided that they deserved a night of romance since they hadn't been able to have that yet. They enjoyed a night of ecstasy.

Back at Malfoy Manner, Draco brought his girlfriend of four months, Ashley, back to meet his mother and see where he lived. He and his mother, Narcissa, were so happy that Voldemort had been defeated and with Lucius out of the picture, they could lead normal happy lives. Draco and Ashley also enjoyed a night of pure ecstasy


	2. Finding Out

Throughout the summer the couples spent most of their free time with each other. It was nearing the end of the summer holidays and Ashley and Hermione were sick with the flu, or that's what they thought. They remembered back to the night after Voldemorts defeat and the way they had spent that night. The first time any of them had ever had sex. They thought that's when it happened.

"What if we're pregnant?" Hermione whispered to Ashley while waiting to see the doctor.

"I dunno. Don't freak out yet. We may not be", Ashley tried to reassure a freaked out Hermione.

"Okay. But if we are, we'll get expelled from Hogwarts and not be able to finish our final year", Hermione said.

"I know, just don't worry right now", Ashley told her as the doctor called her in. Fifteen minutes later Ashley came out of the room and Hermione was called in. Another fifteen minutes later and they were on their way home.

"So?" They asked each other in unison.

"I'm pregnant!" They both said tearing up. They hugged each other and continued on their way home. They lived on the same street in the same small town. They separated and went to their own homes.

When Ashley got home Draco was there waiting for her, he noticed that she didn't look very well and told her to sit down.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the concern though hun".

"You're welcome, but you don't look well at all. Come on, I'm taking you up to bed", Draco said picking her up and carrying her upstairs to her bedroom. Draco laid her down on the bed and Ashley put her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her.

They kissed passionately and started to undress one another. Ashley had always wanted to try something that she had never thought of doing before. She flipped Draco onto his back and started rubbing his penis and making him hard. Once he was hard, she leaned down and started nibbling and sucking, all the while making him moan. Draco had never experienced anything like that before, so he enjoyed it very much. After that she slowly kissed up his body towards Draco's mouth and started kissing him again. As she was inching up his body, she sat atop his penis and inserted it inside of her. She moaned very loud as he entered her, as he was very large. She made slow movements up and down and they both moaned in pure pleasure. Ashley started moving up and down faster and faster and they moaned even louder at the pleasure they were both feeling. After they were finished they just laid next to each other trying to catch their breath.

"Oh… My… Gosh", Ashley gasped. "That was a-maze-ing", she told Draco as she laid her head on his chest and he put his arm around her.

"Yes, yes it was", Draco said kissing her on the top of her head.

"So, I've been wanting to ask you something", Ashley told him.

"Okay, shoot", he told her.

"Okay. Well, we've been going out for seven months now. We've also had amazing sex. But I've always wanted to ask, what do you think about children?" She asked hesitantly.

"Well, I dunno. I mean, it would be nice to have children one day, but not for a few more years. But I would love to have those children with you someday", he told her. "Why d'you ask?"

"Well, I've want to ask you for a while now,I just like to ask my boyfriends. I like to know what other people think, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know babe".

When Hermione got home from the doctors, she went straight up to her room for a nap. She even skipped tea and quality time with her parents, which she never misses. So her mother went upstairs to talk to her after she was done her cup of tea. She knocked on Hermione's bedroom door.

"Hermione dear?" She asked, slowly opening the door.

"Yeah mom?"

"Are you okay sweetheart? You never skip afternoon tea with your father and me"

"No, I'm not that good mom. I've been feeling sick lately so I went to see the doctor today, Ashley came with me".

"And what did the doctor tell you?" Her mother asked as she sat on the edge of Hermione's bed.

"Mom, you're not going to like it, you'll hate me", Hermione started crying.

"Hermione, sweetheart, I'll never hate you. You're my child, my world, I could never hate you", her mother reassured her.

"Mom. I'm pregnant!" She cried. Her mother looked at her helpless daughter, perplexed.

"What do you mean, you're pregnant? I didn`t even know you had a boyfriend, let alone, sexually active", she said. "Whose baby is it?" She asked.

"Mom, I've been seeing Harry since February. And the first time we had sex was the night after Voldemort was killed. I'm so sorry mom!" Hermione broke down in tears again. "You must hate me so much!" She cried.

"Oh, Hermione dear. I don't hate you! I'll never hate you!" Hermione's mom tried to sooth her and pulled her into a hug. Her mother just held her and let her cry into her shoulder. It seemed like an hour or so, when suddenly they heard the doorbell ring. "Hermione, have you told Harry yet?"

"No mom, I haven't. I don't know how I'm going to tell him, or how he's gonna take it", Hermione looked very frightened at the thought.

Harry came up to Hermione's bedroom and knocked on the door. He heard a faint come in from Hermione.

"Hey babe, what's up?" He said as he opened the door, he said it before he realized her mother was in the bedroom too. "I mean…" He stuttered.

"It's okay Harry. She knows. Mom could you give us a minute?" She asked.

"Of course", she said getting up and leaving the room, shutting the door as she went.

"Harry, please come sit down. We need to talk".

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound good. Are you breaking up with me?" He asked nervously.

"What? God no!" Hermione shrieked.

"Okay, good. So what's up then?" He asked.

"I've just been wanting to ask you how you feel about kids?" Hermione slowly said.

"I love kids, and I hope to have some with you someday. But not someday soon. Why?"

"Well, I want to have a family with you to hun. But it's gonna be a lot sooner than either of us expected" Hermione whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, nervous to find out the answer.

"Because… I'm pregnant!" She cried and hiding underneath her covers.

Harry sat there for 15 minutes speechless, unable to say what he was thinking. As he just sat there, Hermione was crying under her blankets.


	3. Last Day of Summer Holidays

Hermione finally got a hold of herself enough to look at Harry.

"Harry, I know you probably hate me, but please talk to me" Hermione said with tears streaming down her face.

"Hate you? You think I hate you?" was all Harry could manage.

"Uh, yeah", Hermione said looking down.

"Hermione, I will never hate you… I love you", Harry said.

"You… love me?"

"Yes, I've been trying to tell you that for a couple weeks now", Harry told her.

"Oh. Well, I love you too", Hermione said as she leaned over to give him a hug.

"And this is as much of my fault, as it is yours" Harry added hugging her back.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione said starting to cry again.

"I'm not sure. We'll get expelled from Hogwarts for sure, if anyone finds out".

"I know, that's what makes me so upset. But, what do you want to do?" Hermione asked him. "Do you want to be a father at 17?"

"I would never have expected it to happen, so I'm not sure what I want. I need to think about it a bit. I'll come by tomorrow", Harry said getting up to leave.

"Harry, please stay. We can talk about this together", Hermione said. Harry nodded and sat back down.

The next day for Draco and Ashley was eventless, other than Ashley being sick and vomiting. Finally, she decided it was a good time to tell Draco why she was so sick, as his concern for her was growing.

"Draco, we need to talk" she said sitting him down on her bed and sitting next to him.

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Babe, there's a reason I've been sick and I know why".

"So, why then?" He asked.

"I know you'll be pissed and angry, but you need to know", she said. Draco just stared at her. "I'm pregnant", she said as tears started streaming down her face.

"What?" Was all Draco could say. He sat there with a spaced look in his eyes for a few minutes before it really sunk in.

"I'm really sorry Draco", she said starting to cry even harder at this point.

Draco didn't say anything, instead he just got up and left.

"Draco!" Ashley screamed and ran after him, but she was too late. She heard a loud crack and she realized he apparated and was gone. Ashley crumpled to the floor in complete distress and balled her eyes out. 2 hours later, her mother, Mary, arrived home and found her passed out on the floor. Mary picked her up and tried to wake her. When Ashley wouldn`t wake she went to the fireplace and flooed to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

"Someone help", Mary said as she ran to the front counter.

"What happened miss?" A nurse asked her.

"I'm not sure, I walked into the house and found her like this and she wouldn't wake up", Mary said in a panic.

The nurse got a gurney and Mary laid her down on it. The nurse then took her to a room. An hour later a doctor came out and asked for Mary and took her into the room Ashley was in.

"Miss Willow, are you aware that your daughter is 4 weeks pregnant?" The doctor asked.

"What? Are you sure that you have the right test results?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Miss Ashley Willow. I have the results right here".

"No, I didn't know she was pregnant. Is that what's wrong with her?" Mary asked.

"Well, it seems that something happened that caused the baby some distress, but a little bit of bed rest should get her back to normal".

"Well she starts school next week, will she be okay to go?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure she'll be fine and ready to go to school", the doctor reassured her.

2 hours later Ashley woke up and realized she was in the hospital, but didn't know how she had gotten there.

"Draco?" She said sitting bolt upright.

"He's not here Ash", Mary told her coming over to her bed.

"Oh. How did I get here?"

"I came home from work and found you passed out on the floor. Why didn't you tell me you're pregnant?" She asked her 17 year old daughter looking hurt that she wasn't told.

"I only found out yesterday and I wanted to tell Draco first, but that didn't go so well", she remembered the events that took place before she passed out and she started crying.

"Hun, it's okay. The reason you're in here is from distress. You have to take it easy or you can't go back to school. As for this baby, I want you to get rid of it. You're too young to be a mother and I'm much too young to be a grandmother", Mary told her.

"Mom!" Ashley gasped.

"What?" She asked.

"I do not want to get rid of the living being that I created. I am strongly against it!" She yelled at her mother. "If Draco wants no part in it fine, but I'm keeping it, and nothing is going to change my mind!" she continued.

"Well, if that's how it's gonna be, you're not welcome in my house anymore", her mother said and got up and walked right out the door.

"Fine! I don't want to be in your house anymore!" She yelled.

Later that night she was allowed to check out of the hospital. She flooed home and packed up her clothes and left. She walked down the street and knocked on Hermione's door. Mrs. Granger answered the door.

"Hello Ashley dear, what brings you here this late?"

"Umm, my mom kicked me out of the house and I have nowhere to go. I was just wondering if it would be okay if I stayed here just until school started?" Ashley asked.

"Of course!" Mrs. Granger said pulling Ashley into the house and calling Hermione and Harry down.

"Hey Ashley", Hermione said.

"Ashley is gonna stay with us until school starts, is that okay with you Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked her daughter.

"Of course! She's one of my best friends", Hermione said taking Ashley's suitcase.

Later that night they were up in Hermione's room and Harry had left. Ashley explained everything that had happened that day, from her telling Draco, to her mom kicking her out of the house. Hermione couldn't believe it.

"I also found out that I'm 4 weeks along. And my mom wants me to get rid of it", Ashley finished.

"That's horrible. I'm sorry hun", Hermione said hugging her best friend.

"Thanks. But I'm keeping it, even if Draco wants nothing to do with it", Ashley told her.

"That's good. Harry and I decided that we're keeping our baby too", Hermione smiled.

"That's good, I'm so glad to hear that", Ashley smiled.

The rest of the week passed without a hitch and their final year at Hogwarts started the next day. Ashley was excited because she was going to be able to see her twin sister, Callie, that day. Callie spent the summer at their fathers, who Ashley doesn't get along with.

They were all going to Diagon Ally to buy there school supplies. Ashley bumped into Draco and he just looked at her and walked away. Prompting her to feel alone again, so Hermione and Harry both gave her a hug.

"Awe, thanks guys", Ashley said hugging them back.

Everyone bought the school books they needed and some new robes. Hermione and Ashley bought a set of robes a few sizes too big for when they started getting big. They wanted to try to hide their pregnancies as long as they could. After they were done, they had dinner at a restaurant and then headed home for bed. They had a big day ahead of them.H


	4. First Day Back Part 1

It was September 1st, otherwise known as the first day back to school. Everyone had to be up early to be on the Hogwarts express by 11:00 am. They all decided to meet at Kings Cross station and board the train all together. Ashley saw Draco and his mother, but he just looked at her with a saddened expression and walked away. Ashley did the same. She came to the conclusion that if he wasn't going to make an effort to talk to her, then she wasn't going to bother with him. She now had an unborn child to take care of and she couldn't put him/her into anymore distress. It was already going to be hard enough to hide it at school.

"Hermione, did you end up finding out how far a long you are?" Ashley asked her.

"Yeah, I'm about 3 weeks along", Hermione told her as Harry walked over to meet them.

"Hey girls", Harry said giving Ashley a hug and giving Hermione a kiss.

"Hey", they said in unison.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure. He was with me. I think he's supposed to be meeting Callie somewhere and then meeting us here" Harry said.

"Ah, okay", Hermione said smiling. "Oh, their they are", she added.

Ashley turned around and Callie started running towards her so Ashley started running towards Callie too. She jumped onto Ashley giving her a giant hug. Ashley returned the hug.

"Callie! It's so good to see you! How was your summer at dads?" Ashley asked.

"It's great to see you too Ashley! And my summer was good, what about you?"

"It was good up until the last week. Have you been home and seen mom yet?" Ashley asked.

"No, she said she'd meet me here to see me off to school. Have you seen her?"

"No. She kicked me out last week so I haven't seen her", Ashley told her sister.

"Really? Why'd she kick you out?" Callie asked concerned.

"Well, sometime in July Draco and I had an accident… I'm pregnant", Ashley told her sister quietly.

"Really!"

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone because I wanna hide it as long as I can", Ashley begged her sister.

"Of course I won't tell anyone", Callie whispered.

"Hey Callie!" Hermione said coming over.

"Hermione!" Callie said giving her a big hug also. "It's good to see you. Harry!" She also gave Harry a hug.

"It's good to see you too", Hermione said and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Ron was the only one I've seen over the summer. I've missed you guys", Callie said.

"Hey Callie. Did Ashley tell you her surprise?"

"Yes, and I'm very happy for her, and I think mom is a total bitch for kicking you out when you need her the most", Callie said.

"I agree", Ashley said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, I have something to tell you too", Hermione said.

"Okay?" Callie asked.

"I'm pregnant too", Hermione said quietly so no one outside of the group would hear her.

"Really? That's cool", Callie said. "Okay, I think we should get on the train now. I guess mom isn't coming, oh well", Callie added.

They all boarded the train and on the way to Hogwarts they all caught up with Callie. Ashley explained what happened on the last week of holidays and how Draco wouldn't even talk to her now. She told Callie that she was keeping the baby whether Draco wanted to be part of it or not. Callie thought that was great, she was excited to be an auntie. Everyone ended up having naps on the way to school and before long, they were at Hogwarts and needed to board the carriages that would take them to the castle. On the way off of the train they ran into Ron's younger sister, Ginny, and she tagged along with them in their carriage. She missed hanging out with them since she started dating Dean Thomas.

On the carriage ride up to the school, Ginny found out that Hermione and Ashley were both pregnant and she thought it was great and she swore she wouldn't tell anyone, not even Dean. They hoped they could trust the fact that she wouldn't tell anyone, not even her own boyfriend. Ginny said she understood why they didn't want anyone knowing, because she would feel the same way if being expelled from Hogwarts would be the outcome. Once up at the school they were to get off the carriages and enter the Great Hall and get ready for the sorting ceremony. They were entering the Great Hall when Professor McGonagall called them to follow her up to her office. When they got upstairs Draco Malfoy was also in her office.

"Professor, what's going on?" Draco asked.

"Well, I've brought you all up here, because I need to speak to you all", she told them. They all waited for her to continue. "Well, we haven't appointed prefects or Heads yet this year because I want to do it in person", she continued. "Draco and Ashley have been appointed as Head boy and Head girl. Hermione and Ron have been appointed as Gryffindor's two 7th year prefects and Callie and Harry, I just wanted to ask you two if you wanted to be part of the prom and graduation committee this year." McGonagall finished.

"Of course", Callie said and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well it's set then. Ashley and Draco meet me here outside my office after the feast and I will show you to the Heads common room", she told them as she got up and headed to the door. She held the door open for them and they left.


	5. First Day Back Part 2

The six students then went back down to the Great Hall, but by the time they got down there, the sorting had been finished and the start of term feast had begun. The students all went to their respected houses and joined there friends.

"Hey guys", Neville said as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Callie and Ashley sat down at the Gryffindor table. They all said hi back and started serving themselves.

After the feast was finished everyone was instructed to go up to their common rooms and get some sleep as the next day was the first day of classes.

Draco still wouldn't look at Ashley and she felt very alone in the pregnancy. But now they were going to have to share a common room and she didn't know how that was going to work out. She didn't know if this would change things between her and who she thought was the love of her life. But she wasn't about to make the first move to mend their relationship, she wanted to wait it out and see if Draco would come around to the idea of being a father.

After the feast was done she got up and started walking out of the Great Hall and her friends followed her. They walked with her all the way to McGonagall's office and when McGonagall showed up she told them to go to their common room. After they left Draco showed up and then McGonagall showed them to the Heads common room and bedrooms where they would be staying in for the year. Their belongings had already been brought up to their bedrooms they were told.

"Thank you Professor, this is a great honour", Ashley said as McGonagall turned to leave them.

"You're welcome Miss Willow", she said and walked away.

As soon as they were inside, Draco walked straight up to his bedroom, so Ashley did the same. When she got up to her bedroom she noticed that the walls were decorated with Crimson and Gold and her king-sized four poster bed had red silk sheets and pillow coverings. There was also a desk made of wood but painted black. Ashley pulled her clothes out of her school trunk and put them in the dresser and unpacked her other belongings, like reading books, text books and potion ingredients.

Once she was done unpacking she got out all of her toiletries and pyjamas and went into the bathroom. She had her very own bathroom and it was the most amazing bathroom she had ever seen. In one corner was a shower and along one of the walls was a big Jacuzzi tub complete with Jets and all. In another corner was the toilet and beside that was a counter with a sink and a lot of cupboard space for her to keep her toiletries. Above the counter was a nice big mirror so she would be able to do her make-up without a mess.

Ashley decided that she wanted to have a nice relaxing bath, so she turned on the taps and while the tub was filling, she unpacked all of her bathroom supplies and put them in the cupboards. Once the tub was finished filling, Ashley undressed herself and climbed into the warm water. She washed her hair and her body and then just sat there thinking.

She thought about her life and the mistakes she made in the past. She wasn't sure if this human being she was planning on bringing into this world would be her worst mistake yet or if it would be the best thing to happen to her. She thought about how much she wanted her son or daughter to have a father but if Draco didn't want to be part of it, then she wouldn't force him. She just hoped he would come around. As Ashley thought about this she started to cry.

An hour later Ashley decided to get out of the bath. She drained the tub and she got dressed into her pyjamas. She lifted the rim of her shirt to just under her breast line and looked at her stomach. She still couldn't believe that she had a living being inside of her. After she was done in the washroom she went back into her room and crawled into bed. She laid there for a while and finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

Over in Draco's room, he was thinking deeply while sitting at his desk in nothing but his boxers looking at pictures of him and Ashley through the six months they were together. He didn't notice it, but he had tears falling down his face. He had a conscious, though nobody thought he did. He felt very bad about walking out on Ashley, but he wasn't even sure the baby was his. He hadn't told Ashley this yet, but if it was, he didn't want to be a father at 17 years old.

Draco was very conflicted and felt guilty, but he would never admit that. Finally he wiped the tears off of his face and went to bed. Draco also fell into an uneasy sleep.

Over in the Gryffindor common room Harry and Hermione sat on the couch together in front of the fire. Harry had his arm around Hermione and she rested her head on his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep. Ron and Callie were also sitting in the common room on the other couch in front of the fire and they were talking quietly.

"Ron, I have to tell you something", Callie said quietly.

"Okay, what's up babe?" He asked, unsure if he wanted to know.

"I went to the doctors last week because I thought i was pregnant. I took two home pregnancy tests and they read negative but I went to the doctors just in case".

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Ron asked perplexed.

"Because, it came back negative, so I'm not pregnant, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell you and freak you out", Callie finished explaining.

"Okay, but if something like this, dare I say, ever happens again. I want you to tell me right away, so I can be there for you. Believe me, I will never pull what Malfoy did to your sister", Ron told her.

"Okay. I'm sorry Ron", Callie said.

"It's okay, don't worry about it, you're not pregnant so it's all good", Ron told her giving her a hug. Callie hugged him back. They got up kissed goodnight and went to their separate bedrooms.

Harry woke Hermione up and they also kissed goodnight and went to their separate bedrooms.


	6. Hospital Wing

The first week of school passed and finally the weekend was here. Ashley invited her sister and their three friends to her common room and they hung out for a while. They were there for an hour when Draco came in with the Slytherin slut, Pansy Parkinson. This made Ashley very upset and when Draco shut his door she ran up to her room. Callie followed to comfort her sister. The other three decided they would give her some space and told her that they were gonna go. She appreciated that as she broke down into tears.

"Ash, shhh, it's okay hun", Callie said patting her back. Ashley had buried her head into her pillow and was balling her eyes out.

"Thanks Cal", Ashley said sniffling and hugging her sister. She then got up to go to the washroom. While Ashley was in the washroom Callie ran out of the bedroom across the common room and burst into Draco's bedroom. All Callie heard was Pansy yelling Draco's name, but didn't see them. She noticed Pansy sounded panicked.

Callie walked farther into the bedroom and peeked around into the washroom. Draco was on the floor and there was blood everywhere.

"Pansy, what happened!" Callie yelled starting to panic.

"I dunno! He told me he had to go to the washroom but he was in here for a long time, and then I opened the door and found him like this. He slit his wrists!" Pansy screamed.

"Okay, Pansy, I have first-aid training, I'll get him ready and move him. You go inform Madame Pomfry. GO!" She yelled. Pansy got up and ran out the door.

Callie grabbed some towels and wrapped up Dracos wrists and lifted him to carry him to the Hospital Wing. As she emerged down the stairs from Draco's room Ashley came down the stairs from her room.

"What happened!" She screamed running over and seeing Callie covered in blood.

"He slit his wrists. Move! I have to get him to the Hospital Wing", Callie said running out of the common room. Ashley followed right behind her.

They emerged into the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfry was waiting for them. As soon as she saw them she ran towards them and told Callie to lay him down. Madam Pomfry did her best to heal his wrists, but there was no guarantee that he would survive. Now it was just a waiting game. Ashley never left Draco's side except for classes. Draco was in the Hospital Wing for two weeks before he finally awoke. The sure sign that he was going to live.

When Ashley saw that he woke up she tried talking to him, but he still wouldn't look at her. Finally he said, it's your fault I did what I did. At those words Ashley teared up and left the Hospital Wing.

Ashley went up to her bedroom and, again, balled her eyes out. Callie later went up to see if she was okay, Ashley had given her the password so she could come when she wanted.

"He said it was my fault", Ashley cried.

"It was far from your fault, come on, he's just trying to bring you down with him. Don't listen to him. Come on, we have class. Ash, look at me", Callie said and waited for Ashley to look at her. Ashley looked at Callie. "You are the bravest and strongest person I know, don't let a slime ball that won't accept what he's done get to you", she told her sister.

"You know what? You're absolutely right. I'm gonna get over him and I'm gonna have my baby and it's gonna have a lot of people that love him or her regardless if the father is around", Ashley said standing up.

"Exactly, I'm so glad to hear you say that", Callie said following Ashley out of the common room and up to class.

Later that night when Ashley got back to her room she wanted to just soak in a bath. She filled the tub and undressed herself. Before she got into the bath, she looked down and looked at her small baby bump that had formed within the last week. She got into the bath and soaked for about an hour rubbing her little baby bump and thinking.

She thought about Draco having tried killing himself and wondered why he did it. She wondered if he really had sex with Pansy. She wondered if he was going to be okay or if he was going to try to do it again. At the loom of that thought she told herself she just had to forget about him, he wasn't going to be around for their baby before or after it's born.

When Ashley got out of the bath Hermione stopped by and they compared their growth. Ashley was slightly bigger but they didn't care, they were happy that they were going to be mothers. And Hermione assured her, that even though Draco wasn't going to be around, her baby will still have a father figure in her life, referring to Harry.


	7. The Dance

Another two weeks passed and it was the end of November, Hermione and Ashley had to now wear the robes they had bought a few sizes too big and so far no one has figured out they were pregnant. Christmas holidays were coming fast and Christmas spirit was definitely in the air at Hogwarts. Ashley was getting anxious about hiding her pregnancy, and she didn't want to let it spill to anyone so she didn't socialize much.

Draco was back to his normal cocky self and enjoying the company of the slut, Pansy. He brought her to his room every night and she giggled like a little school girl whenever she was with Draco. Ashley had given up the day Draco blamed her for what he did. She didn`t care anymore. She was to plan the winter formal with her friends and they planned it in one evening, and she talked to McGonagall about the dance and she was being forced to dance with Draco. It was tradition that at every school dance, the Head boy and Head girl had to share the first dance of the evening. Ashley wasn`t looking forward to it at all and she was sure Draco wasn`t either.

The week leading up to the dance went by very fast and it was the day of the dance. Hermione and Ashley had gone to Hogsmeade and gotten dresses together and made sure they didn`t show the baby bumps they had. After they had gotten back up to the Heads common room Callie showed up and they all got ready together.

Finally, the night had come and the dance started in an hour. So Ashley called up to Draco and told him they had to show up to the dance together whether they liked it or not and that they had to share the first dance. He came downstairs and didn`t look at her. He just walked slightly ahead of Ashley and her two best girlfriends. They got down to the Entrance hall and no one was down there. Everyone had already been allowed to go into the Great Hall, so Hermione and Callie hurried down the stairs and ran into the Great Hall.

"Can we just get this over with?" Draco asked linking arms with Ashley.

"Yes, please", Ashley agreed.

They walked into the Great Hall with linked arms and a slow song started. They faced each other and Ashley put her arms around Draco's neck and he put his arms around Ashley's waste. They danced close together, something they hadn't done in a long time. But this time was different than the other times they had slow danced. Ashley was pregnant this time.

As Draco moved in closer to Ashley he could feel her baby bump against his own stomach and realized for the first time, it was reality that he was going to have a baby. He didn't want to have a baby but no matter what the baby that was coming into the world was probably his. Draco realized that he had to talk finally talk to Ashley, so after their dance ended and everyone else was dancing he asked her to follow him.

Draco took her to an empty classroom just outside of the Great Hall.

"What, you wanna talk now?" Ashley asked with a nasty tone.

"Yes. Look, the reason I reacted the way I did was because, I don't know if this baby is even mine. We used protection every time we had sex", he said.

"Yes, but protection can fail, and apparently it did", she said pulling her dress back so it was tight around her front and showed the baby bump.

"Are you sure it's mine?"

"Yes, I'm sure damnit! You're the only one I've ever had sex with!" She yelled at him. With that being said she stormed out of the room.

"Ash, wait!" He yelled following her, but she was gone. He thought she must have gone back into the dance. So he just went into the dance to find his date for the night, Pansy.

"Why did you leave with _her_?" Pansy asked as Draco returned.

"I just needed to talk to her about head boy and girl things", Draco lied, but Pansy being, well Pansy, she believed him.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful and Draco couldn't keep his mind off of Ashley. He hadn't seen her since she took off which made him believe that she hadn't come back into the dance like he had thought she did. He went over and asked her friends if they had seen her and they hadn't which made him even more concerned.

He went up to the Heads common room and couldn't find her there, he was sure he'd find her there. He left the common room and ran out into the grounds in search for her. It wasn't before long that he saw her sitting on the edge of the lake. He was walking over to her and the next thing he knew she was gone.


	8. Realization

Draco couldn't believe what he just saw. He started running towards the spot where Ashley had vanished from. He looked down and saw he panicked face underneath the water. He yelled her name and jumped into the water. He swam down to try to get her but she was being held under by something. He noticed that it was the giant squid that lived in the lake that had grabbed her and pulled her under the water. Draco tried casting a spell on the tentacle that was holding Ashley down, but that didn`t work. He noticed that Ashley was losing consciousness so he kept trying to pull her free. Finally he was able to remove the tentacle and pulled Ashley to the surface.

He couldn't believe what was happening. His head was spinning with the thought of never being able to see her again while he started giving her mouth to mouth, hoping to god that she would start breathing. He thought about everything he had been putting her through this year since she told him that she was pregnant. He felt guilty about it all and he wanted to tell her again that he was sorry, he thought about the reason he was looking for her that night in the first place. To tell her he loved her and now he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to do that.

"Come on! Breathe!" Draco screamed as tears started to pour down his face. "Breathe, Ashley, breathe!" He screamed again while giving her another breath of air. It had been ten minutes since he pulled her out of the water, and still nothing.

Someone came out into the grounds and saw them on the ground. That person came running towards them yelling for someone else to get help. Draco realized that the person who came out first was none other than Ginny Weasley. She was asking what happened when a spurt of water came from Ashley's mouth and she gasped for air. Draco finally took a breath of his own and pulled Ashley into a tight embrace, still crying.

Ashley was still gasping for air when Professor McGonagall came outside to see what Ginny had screamed about. She conjured a stretcher and Draco lifted Ashley onto it, he covered her up with his suit jacket as a means to hide the baby bump now visible as the dress was wet and tightly clinging to her body. Draco went with Ashley and McGonagall up to the Hospital Wing to make sure Ashley would be okay.

McGonagall left the Hospital Wing and allowed Draco to stay up there with her.

"You'll be just fine, and so will the baby", Madame Pomfry told her. Ashley and Draco froze. "Honestly, how could I not know you're pregnant, I am the one who put you into your pyjamas", she added.

"True. But are you going to tell Professor McGonagall?" Ashley asked.

"I am obligated to tell her. I'm very sorry dears. I will wait a couple of days until you're better, but I do have to tell her", Madame Pomfry informed them. Ashley just nodded. "I'll leave you guys for a while", she said and walked back into her office.

"Ash –", Draco started.

"Draco, don't. I can't do this right now", she said turning away from him.

"Ashley, please listen to me", Draco begged.

"Draco, I said don't. I waited for three months for you to talk to me; it took for me to almost die before you wanted to talk to me? Get out", she said.

"Ash –"

"I said get out!" She yelled at him. He got up and left.

After Draco left Ashley rolled onto her side and started to fall asleep when she heard someone sit down beside her bed. She turned her to realize that it was Harry.

"Hey Ash, how are you feeling?" He asked her.

"I'm feeling better, thanks for coming to see me", she said smiling.

"You're welcome. The others are outside the door, we didn't want to all come in and bother you", Harry told her.

"No, tell them to come in, it's okay", she told Harry. He got up and walked over to the door and when he came back, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Callie were with him. "Hey guys".

"Hey", they all said. The gang stayed a while and then they had to leave so that Ashley could rest. So when they left, she instantly fell asleep.

They were all on their way up to the Gryffindor common room when Draco pulled Callie aside and into an empty classroom.

"Draco? What the hell is your problem?" She asked.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I needed to talk to you. I need you to talk to Ashley for me. Please? I've tried talking to her, but she won't listen to me", Draco begged Ashley's twin sister.

"Why should I help you?" Callie asked rudely.

"Because, I love your sister. And she's carrying my baby and I want to make things right", Draco told her.

"Well, I can talk to her, but no promises", Callie told him.

"Thank-you Callie", Draco said as she opened the door to leave.

"You're welcome, but like I said, no promises", she said and walked through the Fat Lady portrait and into the Gryffindor common room.

"Where'd you disappear too?" Hermione asked.

"Draco pulled me aside. He wants me to talk to Ashley for him. He says he's been trying to talk to her but she won't give him the time of day", she explained to her friends.

"Well, he is the one who saved her life", Ginny told them. "I saw it with my own eyes". Everyone just looked at Ginny finding what she said, very hard to believe. "I'm not lying", she added. All of them were speechless.

The next day Ashley was allowed to leave the Hospital Wing and was back up in her Head girl bedroom. Callie was up there with her and figured now would be the best time to talk to her about Draco.

"Look Ashley, I know this may be hard to believe, but Draco wants to make things right between you guys. He's the one who saved your life last night", Callie told her. Ashley just stared at her. "Ginny saw it and she told us. Believe me; we were as stunned as you are. But he's not the bad guy you think he is. Yes, he used to be, but you've changed him. And he wants to be good to you, he wants to be with you and I believe he wants to be the best father he could ever be at 17", Callie finished her long speech and Ashley just sat there stunned.

"I don't know Callie. He wouldn't talk to me and last night I almost died, and now he wants to talk to me? It doesn't make sense to me", Ashley finally said.

"I know, but please, just talk to him. See if you can work it out. It doesn't matter that you're the pregnant one, he'll get expelled from Hogwarts too", Callie told her. "You need to talk to him before that time comes", she finished. She hugged her gaping sister and left.

Ashley thought long and hard about what Callie had said and she finally realized that her sister was right, she needed to talk to Draco. Ashley got up and walked out of her bedroom, across the common room and to Draco's bedroom door. He answered the door and was surprised that she was going to finally talk to him.


	9. Talking

"Draco, don't talk, just listen", she said when he opened his mouth to say something. He just nodded. "Look, I tried to talk to you for three months, I wanted you to be here every moment of my pregnancy, not just the last four or five months, every moment. But you refused to believe that you're the only one that I had ever had sex with, but you _are_ the only one. I would never cheat on you, it never once crossed my mind", she paused. Draco was sitting at his desk and Ashley on his bed. She continued, "When I found out I was pregnant, I was upset, but I was also happy, happy at the thought of having a family with the man I loved, who I thought loved me back. The moment you walked out on me and our unborn baby was when I thought my life would end. I ended up in the hospital because I was so overwhelmed the baby went into distress. I was only in for a day, but still I was on bed rest for the rest of the summer so I would be well enough to come to school. Then, to top it all off, I no longer have a home. My mother kicked me out when I told her I was keeping my baby, whether you were going to be part of it or not", Ashley finished. "You can talk now", she told him. She was very happy to have gotten all of that off of her chest.

"Ashley, I'm so sorry", Draco said. Ashley thought he looked like he was about to cry.

"Sorry doesn't fix anything does it?" Ashley asked.

"No, I know it doesn't. But I am really sorry. I've regretted walking out on you and believe me, I wish I could take it back, but I can't. What's done is done, but I do feel really bad and I want to make it up to you".

"You can be sorry all you want. But it's going to take some time before I can fully forgive you. But you're going to be expelled too and that's what I feel bad about", Ashley said.

"I don't care about being expelled; all I care about is making it up to you. Ashley… I love you", Draco finished. Ashley just sat there stunned.

Callie was back in the Gryffindor common room talking to Ron, Harry and Hermione. She told them what she had said to Ashley, but she was unsure if Ashley was going to talk to Draco or not. The headmistress came in.

"Callie, may I speak to you?" McGonagall asked. Callie followed McGonagall outside of the common room and followed her along the corridor. Finally they ended up at the headmistress' office. "After you", she said and Callie walked inside.

"Yes Professor?"

"Callie, are you aware that your sister is pregnant?" she asked the 7th year student.

"Yes", was all Callie could say. She didn't know how McGonagall had found out.

"You may be wondering how I know this", McGonagall said, Callie just nodded. "Madame Pomfry discovered Ashley was pregnant when she did her exam and changed her into pyjamas", McGonagall finished.

"Oh", was all Callie could say. She couldn't believe that the secret was found out.

Just then Hermione burst into the office.

"Is this about Ashley?" She asked. Callie nodded.

"Professor, are you going to expel Ashley?" Callie asked.

"Miss Willow, Miss Granger, I do hope you understand that this is protocol. I unfortunately have to expel Ashley and the father of the baby, assuming that he attends Hogwartsogwarts. They will be allowed to continue until Christmas holidays, but will not be able to return", McGonagall explained. They both just nodded.

"Well Professor, if you expel Ashley, you have to expel me too", Hermione told her.

"Why is that Miss Granger?"

Hermione lifted up her shirt and said, "Because I'm pregnant too".

"Miss Granger? Never would I have thought that you would be pregnant while still attending this school", McGonagall said. "Well then, I have no choice, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Who is the father?"

"Harry Potter".

"Mr. Potter? Well, he is hereby expelled as well. Please let him know that I would like to speak to him". Hermione nodded leaving the office. "Miss Willow, please let your sister know I would like to see her too. And the father of her baby".

"Yes Professor", Callie said getting up and walking out of the office.

Callie decided it was best to just get it over with and ran up the stairs to the Heads common room. She knew the password so she let herself in and no one was there. She looked in Ashley's room and she wasn't there. She then went to Draco's room, which the door was open. She heard voices, so she just stood outside of the door.

"Y-You love me?" Ashley stuttered.

"Yes Ashley, I do. I have since I met you. I just didn't know how to tell you and then you told me you were pregnant and I panicked. I didn't know what to do, so I ran", Draco explained.

"Draco, I understand that you were scared, but we could've talked about it. You know how scared I was? And then my own mother kicked me out when I needed all of the support I could get. But the only support I had was from Hermione and Harry", Ashley explained.

"I know, and I told you, I've regretted it ever since", he told her.

"Yeah?" He nodded. "Then what about Pansy?" She asked.

"Believe me, nothing happened between us. I brought her up here because I wanted her help and then she tried to sleep with me and I wouldn't have been able to handle it if you found out and that's why I slit my wrists", Draco explained.

"What did you want her help for?" Ashley asked.

"This", Draco said pulling something out of his desk drawer. "Ashley, I know I've been a real prik these past few months and I promise to never be like that again, I was just scared and I know you were scared too. I really hope you can forgive me", he got down on one knee. "Ashley, would you do me the honour in becoming my wife?" He asked.

At the silence, Callie peeked around the door and saw Draco on one knee and the box containing the ring being held up to Ashley.

"Say yes", Callie whispered.

"At the sound of Callie's voice they both looked toward the door and saw her peeking into the room. When they knew she was there she walked into the room.

"Draco, I don't know what to say", she looked over to Callie who nodded her head and whispered yes.

"I would love to marry you", she smiled as did Draco. He pulled the ring from the box and put it onto her left ring finger.

The ring was a beautiful silver band with a diamond on the top of it. With little gems in the diamond and around the band.

"It's beautiful!" Ashley shrieked.

"And a perfect fit", Draco said. Ashley grabbed Draco's neck, pulled him down and kissed him like she hadn't kissed him in a long time. He kissed back. Callie was over the moon happy that she forgot what she went there for. She didn't wanna burst their happiness bubble, but it had to be done.

"So adorable!" Callie shrieked. "But I hate to burst this bubble of happiness, but McGonagall knows about the pregnancy and wants to see you two. Though she doesn't know who the father is, she just said she wants to see Ashley and the father of the baby. I'm sorry guys", Callie told them.

"That's okay Cal", Ashley told her sister and gave her a hug. Draco decided that he wanted to join in on the hug. A few minutes later and Draco and Ashley were on their way to the Headmistress' office. They knocked on the door and were told to come in. Ashley went first.

"You wanted to see me Professor?"

"Yes. I also wanted to see the father of you baby", she told her. Draco walked in behind Ashley.

"That's me", he said.

"I never expected that. I also never expected you two to be having a baby so young. But what's done is done. I'm very sorry you two, but I have no choice other than to expel you. You may finish the term until the Christmas holidays, and may not return after that".

"Yes Professor" they both said and got up to leave.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Potter have also been expelled. They came forward and told me they were going to have a baby when they learned of you being expelled", McGonagall told them. They couldn't believe it. After leaving McGonagall's office Ashley went up to the Gryffindor common room, Draco followed. He stood outside the common room while Ashley went inside.

"Why did you guys do it?" She yelled.

"Do what?" Hermione asked.

"You told McGonagall you were pregnant, just because I'm getting expelled", Ashley said in a calmer tone.

"Yes, I did. I don't care, it would've come out eventually anyway", Hermione told her. Harry nodded in agreement.

"I appreciate the sacrifice, but you might've been able to finish the year without anyone finding out", Ashley said as she headed back to the portrait. "All of you come up to my common room after supper. I'll meet you there", Ashley said and left.


End file.
